People are willing to spend more time on leisure activities and enjoy same as time goes on. Thus, barbeque is gaining popularity among people since it is an activity suitable for the participation of all family members, relatives and friends. However, many visually ugly, not user-friendly, and impractical barbeques are still commercially available in the market. For example, there are two types of barbeque of substantially the same reasonable price available. It is understood that one type of barbeque bought by a person must have the features of being more user-friendly and practical as compared with the other type of barbeque. It is also understood that the barbeque market is very competitive. Thus, some manufacturers of the barbeque will be eliminated out of the market if they do not produce barbeques having the features of being more user-friendly and practical as compared with the barbeques manufactured by other barbeque manufacturers.
A conventional horizontal rotisserie 60 is shown in FIG. 1. The rotisserie 60 comprises a rectangular firepot 61 having a top opening and a space 611 confined by itself. Roasting equipment (e.g., a cooking utensil, a grill, or the like) and charcoal (all are not shown) are placed in the space 611. One rectangular bracket 62 is projected upright from one end of the firepot 61 and the other bent bracket 63 is projected upright from the other end thereof. A motor assembly 64 is mounted on a vertical portion of the other bracket 63. A shaft hole 642 having an opening facing the vertical portion of the other bracket 63 is formed in the motor assembly 64. A spit 70 has one open end rotatably put on a top notch 624 of one bracket 62 and the other end inserted into the shaft hole 642 to be secured to a shaft of the motor assembly 64. Two pairs of opposite meat grip tines 651 are provided on the spit 70 together with the spit 70 for skewering a meat 80 thereon. The motor assembly 64 is electrically connected to an external power source (not shown) via a power cord 643 which feeds power from the power source to a motor (not shown) of the motor assembly 64 when the rotisserie 60 is in use. In short, the motor assembly 64 is activated to rotate the spit 70. Also, the charcoal is burned to cook the meat 80 evenly as the spit 70 rotates.
It is understood that high heat due to hot air will be generated after the motor assembly 64 activating for a predetermined period of time. Thus, internal temperature of the motor assembly 64 will rise sharply to an undesirable high one. This inevitably will shorten a useful life of the motor and other components of the motor assembly 64. One typical solution is to house the motor assembly 64 with a metal casing such that high heat of the motor assembly 64 can be dissipated effectively through the metal casing. However, a person may be burned by touching the hot casing of the motor assembly 64 or transporting same. For cooling the motor assembly 64 in order to prevent nearby person(s) from being hurt, manufacturers of the art typically form a plurality of openings on the motor assembly 64 for heat removal, circulation of cold air in the motor assembly 64, and removal of hot air. As such, the internal temperature of the motor assembly 64 is lowered, resulting in a cooling of the surface temperature thereof.
While the openings of the motor assembly 64 aid in the lowering of the surface temperature of the motor assembly 64, preventing nearby person(s) from being hurt by the motor assembly 64, and greatly prolonging a useful life of the motor and other components of the motor assembly 64, a drawback has been found. In detail, the motor assembly 64 is typically placed in a court yard for outdoor barbequing for European and American families. Thus, it is important to consider the following factors in designing the motor assembly 64. For example, how to prevent rain from falling into the motor and circuitry of the motor assembly 64. In addition, how to prevent water from infiltrating the motor assembly 64 to damage the motor and other components of the motor assembly 64 when washing the outer surface of the motor assembly 64. Moreover, how to effectively remove high heat generated by the motor and other components of the motor assembly 64 out of the motor assembly 64 in use so as to prevent hurting from occurring.